


Sorgi e Risplendi

by Ramiris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiris/pseuds/Ramiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buon risveglio per Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorgi e Risplendi

Sbattè gli occhi diverse volte prima di aprirli completamente; una sottile luce filtrava dalle persiane, illuminando i pulviscoli di polvere che danzavano leggeri nell'aria.

Piccoli sospiri e rumori riempivano la camera e solo dopo pochi momenti si accorse che era lui stesso a farli. Una strana sensazione di piacere lo aveva avvolto, facendogli inturgidire i capezzoli e alzare i peli sulle braccia.

 

Ieri sera era ritornato a casa stanchissimo, dopo un incontro con l'ambasciatore indiano, che non aveva fatto altro che lamentarsi per 3 ore sui problemi creati dai pirati nel golfo del Bengala. Era riuscito giusto a farsi una doccia veloce e a strisciare a letto, senza neanche prendersi il disturbo di infilarsi il pigiama. Oramai aprile era quasi finito e le temperature stavano lentamente alzandosi.

 

“Nngg”, un altro gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, allontanandogli la mente dai ricordi della giornata precedente. Alzandosi leggermente sui gomiti, gettò lo sguardo in basso e vide all'altezza del bacino un ammasso di lenzuola bianche che si muovevano a ritmo sostenuto. Preso un lembo e tiratolo lentamente, vide spuntare una testa bionda che lavorava la sua erezione mattutina vigorosamente.

 

Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò ricadere sul letto, ridacchiando.

 

“Finalmente, vedo che ti sei svegliato. Sorgi e risplendi, caro! Mi chiedevo quando sarebbe successo, visto che sono quasi dieci minuti che ti sto succhiando l'uccello” disse John con un sorriso sbieco sul viso. “Mi sono svegliato mezz'ora fa per fare pipì e quando sono ritornato, vedendoti qui disteso avvolto in quelle lenzuola bianche non ho resistito”. Con un ultima leccata sulla punta, John strisciò lungo il corpo di Mycroft per dargli un piccolo bacio sul lato della bocca.

“Mi dispiace di non essere arrivato in tempo per la cena l'altro giorno, ma Lestrade ha chiamato per un caso”, sussurrò, lasciandogli piccoli baci lungo il collo.

Mycroft sorrise; portando le mani ai fianchi di John, lo spinse con forza contro di sé, ruotando il bacino, conquistando una reazione compiaciuta dall'uomo biondo.

“Mmm, credo che questo sia uno dei migliori risvegli che io abbia avuto da 3 mesi a questa parte, soprattutto dopo la nostra breve vacanza nel Dorset”. Alzò la testa e baciò John ferocemente, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore, ottenendo in risposta un grugnito sommesso; il dottore doveva essere sgattaiolato via da Baker Street la sera prima, dopo che Sherlock era caduto nel suo solito stato comatoso post-caso; ultimamente i criminali di Londra sembravano fare gli straordinari, per cui era quasi un miracolo la presenza di John lì con lui.

Una strana gelosia si impossessò di Mycroft al pensiero del fratello, che aveva praticamente sabotato ogni momento libero in cui lui e il suo amante potevano vedersi; portando una mano sul sedere di John, lo strizzò con forza e contemporaneamente premette i due bacini insieme. Entrambi inspirarono rumorosamente, le fronti l'una contro l'altra; i respiri si erano fatti più pesanti e le pupille degli occhi erano oramai dilatate per l'eccitazione.

Un sorriso sardonico si dipinse sul viso di Mycroft. “Credo che tu debba farti perdonare, John, e da quello che ho visto prima, sembra che tu abbia già un'idea su come farlo” disse, facendogli l'occhiolino.

John rise e, senza dire nulla, incominciò a scendere, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di baci bagnati lungo l'addome dell'uomo più vecchio. Arrivato in fondo, premette il viso contro l'asta di Mycroft e inspirò profondamente. “Mi era mancato il tuo odore” detto questo, si tuffò sul suo cazzo, una mano ferma alla base, mentre con la bocca cercava di prenderlo il più possibile

Mycroft esalò un profondo respiro soddisfatto, un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi e un altro appoggiato sulla testa del suo dottore, più per conforto che per dettargli il ritmo.

“Sì, mi mancavano proprio questi risvegli”

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfic in assoluto! Sebbene ho il forte desiderio che johnlock diventi canon nella serie (NEVER), tendo a shippare John praticamente con tutti.


End file.
